Cloaked in Biomass
by Firestarter8635
Summary: Quiet has called many things, like freak and monster. So what does that make her brother?
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is my first story. This was actually an idea that popped into my head one morning. What if Dana Mercer became Quiet? Also, in order to keep Alex Mercer as Zeus, I pushed back the events of Prototype and the background information a lot. I won't update frequently, as this is something I do in my free time.**

Timeline

1950: Alex Mercer is born.

1957: The events of Carnival I take place.

1959: Dana Mercer is born.

1961-1966: The events of Carnival II (Hope, Idaho) take place.

1975: PARIAH is put on ice after the American government declare him too dangerous.

1979: The events of Prototype take place. The information given to the public was that it was a virus created by a terrorist group had been destroyed by a retaliatory strike by Blackwatch and that all records pertaining on how to create it were destroyed. Experiments on Blacklight by Blackwatch and Gentek have been put on hold in the wake of the outbreak. Alex Mercer is considered dead by the world, since it was said that he was the one who piloted the helicopter with the nuke into the sea.

1979-1984: Alex Mercer goes into hiding. He starts to experiment with creating new powers, as well as shape shifting into other things than a human. Also keeps an eye on Blackwatch to try and figure out what they are planning.

1980: Blackwatch is disbanded as an unknown hacker (Dana Mercer) leaks their secrets to the public. Rogue cells still continue to operate.

1981: Captain Robert Cross is found in cryo, somehow surviving his encounter with the Supreme Hunter.

1981: Dana Mercer becomes a member of XOF.

1982: A runner is found and nearly infects the town of Anderson, Texas. However Alex Mercer manages to kill her before any damage can be done. Captain Robert Cross brings back Blackwatch, stating that "Zeus won't always be around to save the fucking day."

1984: Dana Mercer is sent to Cyprus to kill Big Boss.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**This is the first actual chapter of Cloaked in Biomass. So I wanna try and make the chapters at least 1000 words long, but there might be times where the chapters might be a little short. Also, I edited the timeline because I realized the way since the majority of this story is going to be in Afghanistan and Central Africa, Blackwatch has to be way more active than the crippled organization without enough funding to remain functional that I had originally made it. But don't worry, it still going to be the super shady organization with questionable morals that it was in the games, just not as hostile. One last thing, I have never written I fight scene before, as this is my first story. So yeah, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

" _Shit, shit, shit,_ " was the only thing going through Dana's head as she ran from the rogue Blackwatch kill squad. The cocksuckers had busted down the door without a warning and had immediately started shooting. The only reason she had survived is because she and Alex had planned for something like this, as well as the 3 weeks she had spent in an infected Manhattan had honed her survival instincts. She had left through her bedroom after picking up her phone, pistol, a Beretta Model 92 that she had found during the outbreak, and then locked the door to slow them down.

Evidently it hadn't worked, as there were bullets hitting the ground around her. She turned the corner and nearly ran into a Blackwatch soldier. Luckily her reflexes and Alex's training saved her as she snapped the pistol up and put two rounds into him, one in his chest and one in his head. He fell to the ground as she ran over him and jumped the fence in her way. She ran, cursing how Manhatten had become after the outbreak.

Even though it was two years after the viral infection the covered Manhattan, the effects could still be felt. Most of Manhattan's residents had either died or left after the outbreak ended and the quarantine was lifted, either because of what had happened or because the upper half of Manhattan was had become what was called the "Dead Zone," the only part of the island that had been affected by the nuke. It was desolate and was ravaged by fires. The people that didn't leave were very few and left a low chance of anyone hearing the gunshots. And even if someone did hear, they would most likely dismiss it as someone practicing their shooting, because everyone on Manhattan carried a gun. And on the very, very low chance that someone did call the police, there was a really low police presence on the island and it would take to long to get any police officers from somewhere off the island.

Basically, Dana wouldn't be able to get help from any residents. And what was even worse was that Alex was on the other side of the fucking country investigating reports of yet another fucking runner, so even her brother who literally eats people for breakfast could not get to her in time.

"I see her!" yelled a soldier from behind Dana. She fired blindly behind her, hoping to hit someone, and was yelp and a tumbling sound. Dana kept running because there was nothing else she could do. She didn't know their numbers or what assets they had at their disposal. So she kept running. She kept running until something slammed into her right side, sending to her ground. Dana looked up just in time to see the melee weapon on the Blackwatch soldier's left forearm extend and launch towards her face. She moves her head enough to the right so that the blade impacts in the concrete, then kicks him in the family jewels, which fortunately for him but unfortunately for Dana has a cup protecting it. However, it distracts him enough to allow Dana rolls out from under him and take a quick look at her surroundings. The only ways out from the corner she had seemed to have trapped herself in was the alley she came from, and a fence with some boxes lying against it. To get to either one, Dana had to get through through the Blackwatch soldier, who had detached the blade that was stuck in the ground from his forearm.

Dana realized her pistol was no longer with her, and saw it lying in the side of the ally. She raised her fists. She didn't think she could beat him, after all, every Blackwatch soldier was an elite handpicked from special forces, but she could at least be able to stun him long enough for her to make her escape. The soldier moved towards her and unleashed a flurry and punches and kicks that Dana was only barely able to block or dodge.

" _Thank god for Alex's training,"_ she thought as she attacked with her own series of hits to which the soldier was able to easily counter and managed to knee her in the gut and send his fist smashing into the side of her face. Dana could feel the blood drip down her chin and she backed off. The two combatants were now circling each other. When Dana was closest to the fence, she immediately turned around and tried to hightail it out of there. Unfortunately, the Blackwatch soldier anticipated this and lunged at her, smashing Dana into the crates before hit 2 times in the face.

Dazed, Dana looked up to see the soldier grabbing her pistol that laid on the side of the alley, before walking over to her. She shut her eyes and waited for the brief moment of before the never-ending darkness would come. Only it never came. She opened her eyes to see the trooper slumped on the ground, blood starting to pool around his head. Her eyes widened before she made a grab for the pistol lying in the dead Blackwatch trooper's hand, and took a quick glance around her.

There were 3 men in the alley that she came from. The man in front had a burned head and almost seemed to have a skull for a face. He wore a fedora and a mask that covered the area around his eyes. The 2 men behind were in full combat gear with suppressors on the ends of their guns, one of which had their rifle up, presumably the one who killed the Blackwatch soldier. She quickly checked her magazine - " _4 in the mag, one in the chamber,"_ \- before pointing it at the soldier with his gun up.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dana asked.

"My name is not important right now," the man with a skull for a face said. "What's important is the proposition I have for you, Dana Mercer."

 **The first few chapters are going to be about Dana before she becomes Quiet. Also, I'm going to use the Prototype 2 look for Blackwatch soldiers, however, I will be complete disregarding its storyline. One more thing, if you don't know how Skull Face looks like just look him up on Google Images.**

 **Review, comment, favorite, and inform me of any plot holes or mistakes that I made.**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment

**I've noticed the lack of reviews, with only one person reviewing, thank you ecoolasice, so far. If you are reading this story I need your reviews to know what you think and to help me become a better writer. And I know that there are people reading because when I posted this chapter there were at least 207 views. On to other things, I am not the best writer, so forgive me if my first couple chapters are not good. But I'm learning,**

 **Ecoolasice: Alex was trying to track down a runner, a.k.a. crazy women who want to infect/kill everything. At least that's how I think of them. So he would have to be away for a long time. And that's why Alex trained Dana, because in case he had to go away for a long period of time, she would be prepared. However, he only trained to the level a regular marine, not Blackwatch elite, but how was he supposed to know that a Blackwatch kill squad was going to be sent after her? After all, they were disbanded. Also, Alex treats Dana like an adult, not a child that he has to constantly look after.**

 **So with that, heres chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid.**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

"So you're telling me that you were attacked by a Blackwatch kill squad?"

" _Yep."_

"And that you nearly were killed by them before some mysterious organization stepped in and saved your sorry ass?"

" _Yep."_

"And now they are asking you to join their shady-as-fuck organization."

" _Yep."_

"God fucking dammit," Alex said as he rested his forehead on his hand. "There's too much shit that I've got to deal with right now."

On the other end, Dana let out an amused snort. " _And while you're dealing with all that shit, I'm going to sitting right, sipping on my cup of coffee."_

"Fuck you."

" _Don't do that, that would just be awkward for both of us."_

Now it was Alex's turn to let out an amused snort. "Still as childish as ever, Dana."

" _Look who's talking."_

Cross sighed from where he was sitting in the safehouse as the two siblings bickered. It was funny, Alex was viral killing machine who bench presses cars and yet here he was, acting like a child with his sister. But he wasn't surprised. This usually happened when the two talked, insults being fired between them.

"But in all seriousness, are you ok?"

" _Apart from a few bruises here and there, yeah I'm fine."_

"Alright. So, do you the name of this organization?"

" _Yeah, XOF."_

"Huh, haven't heard that name in a while," interjected Cross.

"What do you mean?" said Alex.

"Back when Blackwatch was still around, there was rumors that one of the generals had been part of covert CIA unit, called XOF. It was supposed a support unit for another unit, but seemed to disappear in 1970. I tried to look into it, but even with my clearance, I was denied access immediately."

" _So what you're saying is that it's even more classified than Blackwatch."_

"Yeah, basically."

" _So, if they are extremely classified, why reveal their existence to me?"_

"Maybe insurance," reasoned Cross.

" _What do you mean?"_

"Dana, think about it. You are the sister of the possibly the most dangerous being on the planet, one who could very easily destroy their organization."

"They couldn't go to me directly, as I would have no reason to to listen to them, and would be very likely to kill them all."

"So instead they went to you. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if they had sent the the kill squad after you just so that they could step in at the last second and save you."

"And if they want insurance, that means they're likely experimenting with something that I would want to investigate. Like Redlight or something similar."

"But this is all speculation. It is quite possible that they genuinely want you for your skills."

" _I'm not anything special, just a girl who got lucky in surviving the outbreak."_

Alex facepalmed. Hard. For a former investigative journalist Dana could be really dumb sometimes.

"Dana, you managed to hack into the Blackwatch database and pull out all their secrets for the whole world to see. There are very few people who would be able to do that."

"And you managed to survive Manhattan with very few weapons, unlike Blackwatch who had a fuckin shit-ton of tanks and gunships at their disposal."

" _Alright. I see your point. What do you me to do?"_

Alex looked over at Cross and silently mouthed, _Can you handle things here for bit?_ Cross nodded. He killed a runner before, he could do it again.

"Dana, I'm coming over. I want to meet these guys. In the meanwhile, keep probing for information."

2 days later

Alex stood in front of Skull Face, analyzing him, and came to the conclusion that he did not like this man. He seemed very calculative and cold, and way too calm for person with a WMD standing right in front of him. Even more was that Alex couldn't get a read on him. His burned face didn't help nor was the fact he stood very still. While Alex would usually kill/consume people he didn't like, he had made a promise to Dana, and he wouldn't be a good brother if he broke it. Finally, Alex spoke.

"Who are you people? And do not bullshit me."

Skull face smiled. Alex did not like his smile.

"We are XOF, an organization dedicated to protecting America at all costs."

"Sounds way too much like Blackwatch."

"I assure you, we do not have the low morals of Blackwatch nor its goals."

"And why my sister?"

"Your sister is very skilled in many aspects. She is an accomplished hacker and she has the uncanny ability to soak up information and knowledge and put them to good use. Not to mention she is a survivor, being able to avoid infected and Blackwatch while in the streets of Manhattan."

Alex considered the options. Eventually he decided.

"I'll let Dana decide. But let me tell you one thing…"

Alex right hand shot up, grabbed Skull Face by the throat, and hoisted him up. The guards in the room raised their weapons but backed away at the sight of his left arm turning into a claw. "If you even try to harm her, I will hunt you down and slowly kill you. And I can be very slow when I want to be." He dropped the man unceremoniously. Skull face looked him in the eye.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said.

Alex's already low opinion of him somehow went down even further.

"Now, I think it it is time for your lovely sister to give her verdict."

Alex backed away, transformed his claw arm back, and walked past the guards, who still had fear in their eyes, to the door. Opening it, he looked towards Dana.

"Go on in," Alex said as he took a spot next to the door.

Dana walked in and took in the sight of the rather twitchy guards. She sighed. Alex could be really overprotective sometimes. Walking past them, she took a seat in front of Skull Face. He looked at her and calmly asked, "What is your decision?"

Dana looked conflicted before she finally sighed and said, "I'll join."

 **And that's it basically it. So I'm sorry if this seems kinda like a bad chapter, but as I said, I'm not a great writer. But enough of that. The next chapter will describe the events up to MGSV, and the chapter after that will be start of MGSV. Alex, Cross, Blackwatch, and someone else will not be a major part of the story until after mission 31.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Series of Events

**And I'm back! With another chapter! Yay! This chapter just basically describes the events up to MGSV. So, umm, I really do not have much to say here other than that, so going straight to reviews, yay.**

 **Ecoolasice: Thanks! And also, the way you're thinking of how it is going to come out is sort of how I'm planning this story to go. I'm not saying anything more. P.S. How do you say your name?**

 **FurudeErika: Well, yeah he probably could. I'm just using a car to give a measure of his strength.**

 **SomeGuyOnlineXD: Well thanks for the tips, I'll be sure to include more detail into my writing. Don't worry, I am having fun writing this. Unfortunately, cell phones weren't available to the public during the 1980s, so no cookie salesman. But then again, they did have telephones, so maybe I can have a cookie salesman.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid.**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

A grizzled man in a forest camouflaged battle dress slowly walked up the row of recruits, who were also in forest camouflaged battle dresses, watching for any irregularities in their posture or their dresses. At the end, he walked back down the row to the end, where he gave himself a satisfied nod. He turned to face the recruits once more and shouted, "Alright chumps! You must think of yourselves so high and mighty, being able to get into this organization. Well, guess what? You're not! What I see right now are just pitiful excuses for human beings. I'm here to make you people into something actually useful! You get it! Good. Now get to track, we're running chumps!"

The drill sergeant walked behind the recruits as bangs echoed through the shooting range and came to rest behind one Dana Mercer, if his memory served him right. He looked at her posture and saw no irregularities. He nodded to himself and allowed himself to get lost in thought.

Dana Mercer was a rather strange one. It was obvious that someone highly-trained had already trained her, evidence when she easily kicked the other recruit's asses. She was also the best shot he had ever seen, being able to bullseye 10 targets in 10 seconds. And then there was also the fact that Skull Face himself seemed to take an interest in her. The drill sergeant had seen him come by to watch her train and spar. He wondered why but quickly shook his head. It wasn't his place to ponder Skull Face's motives. He could only be thankful that at least one of his recruits wasn't a complete mess. He then spotted one of the other recruits starting to get lazy. The drill sergeant scowled and shouted at the top of his lungs, "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JENKINS!"

Dana slipped into a dark corner of the building, then slowly and carefully poked her head out to the side, making sure to not disturb anything. She didn't see anything in front of her and sighed in relief, thinking that she had finally managed to evade him. But unfortunately for Dana, a strong pair of arms reached out from behind her and grabbed her just as she thought this. Dana kicked and struggled, but nothing she did broke her out from the grip of the arms. Finally she said, "Alex! Stop!"

"But it's fun!" Alex grinned from underneath his hood. He laughed as Dana struggled and cursed him, but put her down after a minute. Dana immediately decked him in the jaw, and immediately regretted it. Punching Alex was like punching a brick. But it was the thought that counted.

"My sister is finally a badass!" Alex said. Dana sighed. Alex could be really childish sometimes.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this," she replied.

"You graduated at the top of your class in an organization that only takes the best."

"I had someone good train me."

"Glad you think so highly of me."

Dana slugged Alex again.

Dana sat in her gray combat fatigues in a standard interrogation room, complete with a hanging lamp. She didn't like this. Alex and Cross had asked her to come to this building, saying that they needed to meet her in person. That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that the building they told her to come to was a fucking Blackwatch safe house. The memories of what they did in Manhattan were still fresh in her mind, even though it was three years after the incident.

The sound of the door opening brought her out of her thoughts, and in walked the large forms of Alex and Cross. Dana gave Alex a glare that would make most people quiver in fear, and all he did was sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

"Sorry about this, but we couldn't talk about anything over the phone. I'm sure you would understand."

Dana huffed but nonetheless decided to forgive him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Cross pulled out a chair from the side of the room and sit in it in front of her. "I going to be honest. We don't trust XOF. I did a search for it, couldn't find jack shit. Looked at the paper records. Nothing. It's this only thing Blackwatch doesn't know about."

"What does that have to with me?"

"We need you to be our eyes and ears inside XOF," Alex replied. He sighed. "Look, I don't like it at all, but XOF is the only organization Blackwatch has absolutely no information on. And that means they can very easily get away with developing a bioweapon and we really wouldn't be able to anything about it. I understand if you won't do-"

"I'll do it."

"I thought as- wait, what?"

"I don't really like Skull Face. He is way too manipulative. And I know how bad it can be for an organization to be running around unchecked. Besides," Dana leaned forward. "My loyalty lies with you two. Not some mysterious organization or a manipulative old man. If you asked me to kill Skull Face, I'll put a bullet in his head."

Alex looked at Dana. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Dana smiled. "I'm sure," she answered.

"All right, but don't do anything stupid. Especially anything that could make Skull Face suspicious of you."

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

Skull Face contemplated a new development. If Big Boss was truly alive, then it would be… problematic. Big Boss was possibly one of the very few people who actually be able to foil his plans and destroy everything he worked so hard for. Big Boss had to die. No matter what happened, he had to die. Luckily for Skull face and unluckily for Big Boss, he had a way to do just that.

Skull Face's office door opened and in walked a familiar brown haired woman. "Sir," she said as she saluted him. "You wanted to see me?"

Skull Face looked at her from where he was standing. "Dana dear," he said. "I have a mission for you.

 **Kaz was right. Quiet was a spy. It just was that she didn't spy for Cipher.**

 **I just realized, doesn't Alex's armor form kinda look like an Armor SKULL in armor?**

 **The next chapter will begin the events of MGSV: TPP and will hopefully be a lot longer than the ones I have currently posted.**

 **Feel free to review and inform me of any mistakes or plot holes, as well as ways to improve my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fire

**Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding.**

 **Where's the mistake in the the pattern?**

 **This chapter will begin the events of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Yay. And begins with Dana being lit on fire. Yay. And Dana being basically forced to wear a bathing suit. Yay. Why the hell did Konami and Hideo Kojima make Quiet a half-nude lady?**

 **Ecoolasice: How did I not see that? And I will.**

 **AND HERE'S LE CHAPTER**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

Dana peeked into the hospital room, carefully observing it. There was a nurse in the back of the room, a doctor talking to her target by his bed, and another patient in another bed. She didn't like this. Not that she really liked anything Skull Face told her to do anymore, but she had long ago accepted that she no longer truly worked for XOF or Skull Face, but rather as a spy for Alex and Cross. And in order to keep being a spy, she had to follow orders from Skull Face.

Dana snuck up on the nurse first, put wire around her neck, and pulled. The nurse barely made a sound as she was strangled to death, and did nothing other then grab at her neck, which did nothing at all. Dana moved the nurse's now lifeless body behind the curtain next to her target's bed, and she briefly wondered why the curtain between her target and the other patient wasn't closed before dismissing it. Right now she had a job to do.

Dana walked up to the behind of the male doctor, put the wire around his neck, and pulled. She frowned internally. This would be so much easier if Skull Face had allowed her to have a fucking suppressor. 3 quick shots, maybe 4 if she had to kill the other patient. But nooo, Skull Face had basically said 'No, fuck you,' except just in a more eloquent and polite way. As such, Dana had to do this the old fashioned way if she wanted to avoid whatever remained of the hospital's security to come running to her. Dana didn't care how she killed someone. As her brother put it so eloquently, " _ **They're dead. It doesn't matter how they died. They'll still be dead."**_

A loud crash brought her out of her musings, and she saw that the doctor had dropped the mirror in his hands and pulled out a pistol from somewhere. _Shit,_ Dana thought, and pulled as hard as she could on the wire. The doctor was pulled up, off his feet. Dana kept pulling until the doctor went limp. She kept at it for a few more seconds to make sure, then let him go. His corpse wordlessly fell to the floor.

Dana looked at her mark. Sometime throughout the whole ordeal, he had fallen to the floor. She looked at the other patient in the room. He was looking straight at her. Great. Another needless death.

Her comm crackled as she walked to the other side of the bed. Skull Face's familiar and unwelcome voice pierced through the static. "Dana, the security teams have been dealt with. Have you killed Big Boss yet?"

Dana sighed before replying. "Not yet, the patient in the next bed saw my face."

"He must die too, there must be no traces leading back to us. After that, head back down to the lobby. I will meet you there."

"Of course," she replied. "Consider it done."

Dana pulled out her combat knife, and walked to about 2 feet away from her target. Something clattered against her feet. She looked down. It was the doctor's pistol. Dana sheathed her knife, picked up the pistol and cocked it, then aimed it at the head of her target. She looked at her target a little closer, and suddenly, she saw herself in his place, about to be executed by a Blackwatch soldier. She hesitated. That hesitation ended up costing her as she felt something slam into her sides. _Not again,_ Dana thought as she struggled with the newfound weight on her back. She fell on the floor before managing to get back up, then backed up into a corner, elbowing her assailant all the way. Dana suddenly threw the person on her back across the room.

Looking up, she saw that her assailant was actually the patient in the other bed. _Fucking hell._ Was everybody here to protect her target?

It didn't matter. Either way, he was going to die.

She unsheathed her knife and slowly advanced towards her target. Dana quickly put her arms up to block the incoming pans the patient had thrown, another pan, two more, and a bottle full of a liquid she couldn't quite identify. The patient looked around for anything else, but he couldn't find anything. Dana flipped the knife in her hand, reared her hand back, and threw the knife with all her might towards the patient. It hit him right in the shoulder.

With the patient hopefully out of commision, Dana walked towards her target. She put her hands on his neck and started to choke him. But unfortunately for her, after ten seconds she heard a click. Dana looked to her side to see a little flame from a lighter. She realized that the liquid that had been splashed on her earlier was highly flammable. _Motherfuc-_ was all she could think before she was lit on fire. She screamed.

The pain was immense. The flames burned her skin, her lungs, and everything they could get to. Dana fumbled around, nearly fell out the window, and collapsed near it. She looked up, towards the patient, towards Big Boss. Rage took over her mind, numbing the pain.

Dana started to crawl towards Big Boss. The patient took her knife out of his shoulder and threw it at her, but she swatted it away. Dana took a piece of glass from the floor and stood up, ready to stab it into Big Boss, when another bottle made contact with her. The flames increased in intensity and her rage was no longer able to numb the pain. She screamed again and again, hoping that something would just make it stop. She stumbled around and this time, actually did fall out of the window.

Dana was in freefall for a total of 2 seconds before she felt something pierce her stomach, adding even more pain as the flames now had an opening to her insides. In a single moment of clarity and slight insanity, she fumbled around her pouches, took a needle out, and injected herself with something that she would never ever inject herself with in any other situation, despite her brother's assurances that it was completely safe, just before she blacked out from the pain.

Skull Face sipped on his coffee (A/N I have no idea if he actually can drink anything, so correct me if I'm wrong) and calmly watched a screaming, fiery Dana Mercer fell from the hospital room and get impaled on the hospital's metal fence. He was quite content just to let her stay there and die, after all, if she died because of Big Boss, then Big Boss's fate would be sealed. But then something happened. The Third Child appeared next to her. Skull Face had read the reports, he knew what the Third Child could do. And if she managed to get the boy's attention, then Dana Mercer was truly special.

With his mind made up, Skull Face turned on his radio and spoke into it. "Jenkins, I need a MEDEVAC on my position."

Alex was worried. Dana hadn't called in a week, and considering that she usually calls everyday, that was very concerning.

The telephone rang, and Alex sprung to pick it up, hoping it was Dana.

"Hello sir, do you want fresh cookie-"

Alex slammed the telephone back down, now very pissed off. That goddamn cookie salesman wouldn't stop calling. He swore to god, if there was one, that if the cookie salesman called again, he would find him, rip his skull out and beat him to death with it.

The telephone rang again. Alex picked it up and spoke into it.

"I swear to god, if it's-"

"Alex Mercer," Skull Face's calm and collected voice cut him off. "I'm afraid your sister has been gravely injured."

Alex's resulting cry of anger and anguish made everyone within two blocks shit themselves.

 **This chapter has 1326 words in it.**

 **What did Dana inject herself with?**

 **The next chapter covers Dana's recovery and her next encounter with Venom Snake.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The language of Revenge

**I had realized that my line breaks weren't showing up on the page. I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or if I'm doing something that won't allow. But I'm doing something different now so hopefully it should be fixed. Also, I know last chapter I said that I would put Dana's second encounter with Venom Snake in this chapter, but her recovery turned out to be a lot longer than I had planned for. Anyway ON TO THE MOTHERFUCKING REVIEW. As in one review. I thought I said that I want you guys to review a lot more.**

 **Edboy4926: Thanks.**

 **ON TO THE MOTHERFUCKING STORY.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

Dana woke up with the biggest headache she ever had in her entire life. "Ugh, what the fuck happened to me," she said out loud as she rubbed her head. Dana opened her eyes to see a stark white room, with curtains around her and a beeping heart monitor to her side. _Huh, is this what Big Boss felt like,_ she wondered. Dana's eyes widened. She remembered everything. Her being sent to assassinate Big Boss, being blindsided, being lit on fire, and being impaled. She looked down at her skin and her hands scrambled to her stomach. There was nothing. No burn marks, no piece of metal sticking out of her stomach, nothing. She sighed and rested her against the pillow before suddenly looking back down again. "Why the FUCK am I in a BATHING SUIT?" Dana screamed.

Dana fucking hated it. She was wearing a fucking bikini, a thong, and, and, she didn't even know what the fuck was covering her legs. All she knew was that it didn't really do much in covering her legs, other than making it seem darker.

Dana looked around for anything that could cover herself up. Her eyes fell on a blanket right by her bed, and quickly grabbed it and threw on. She sighed in relief, before abruptly feeling like she was suffocating. She tried to inhale, only to discover that she couldn't inhale. Her hands went up to her neck and in the process, the blanket fell off her and all of a sudden she could breathe again. She stared at the blanket wide eyed, and then narrowed them. What the fuck did Skull Face do to her?

Dana quickly stepped outside of the curtains and her eyes laid upon her Beretta Model 92, the same one that had been with her since the Outbreak. She picked it gingerly and gave it once over, checking for any signs of rust or damage. It was a good gun. Never had it ever failed Dana. It did it's job and it did it well.

She checked the magazine. It was empty. Fuck. Meant she couldn't shoot Skull Face when he got here. At least there were other ways to kill him. Just would be a little harder.

Dana heard the tell tale signs of a lock unlocking and turned to see a person very high on her shit list, Skull Face. She narrowed her eyes. "You better have a very good fucking explanation for all of," Dana paused and pointed to herself. "This bullshit."

Skull Face smiled creepily and slowly walked around Dana. She never took her eyes off him.

"Well Dana, my dear," he said. "This 'bullshit,' as you call it, is a side effect of the only way to save you. Your lungs were completely burned and destroyed, and you were impaled through your stomach, ruining your digestive system. If it wasn't for whatever you injected yourself with, it would be highly unlikely that we would have been able to get to you in time to save you.

If what Skull Face was saying was true, then Dana could only think of one thing that would be able to save her. She just hoped that it was something else that she didn't know about. "Well, what did you save me with?" she asked.

Skull Face took out a vial from his jacket and held it up in the air. He continued with his explanation. "'The one that covers' parasite gives its host superhuman abilities as well as enhanced regeneration." Dana quietly thanked whatever god that was out there that he didn't infect her with _it_ ( A/N Why am I even trying to hide _it_ from you guys? If you know anything about Prototype you should know what I'm talking about). "In your case, you also gained the ability to survive off photosynthesis," _I'm a fucking plant lady!_ "breathe through your skin, drink through your skin, dematerialize, and camouflage yourself." _I'm a fucking plant chameleon lady!_

Skull Face paused, then continued. "But there still are limits. Because you have to breathe through your skin, you can't wear much, otherwise you would suffocate. Which is why you are wearing this," he gestured to Dana's attire. "Also, you can't move when you are drinking. Your regeneration also has its limits. You won't be able to regenerate from brain damage, and enough damage will put down for good. You obviously can't attack or see anything when you are dematerialized, and it is very be hard to concentrate on using your other powers when you are camouflaged as well as the fact it takes up a lot of energy."

Dana was now wondering how Alex would take it, and if he would kill Skull Face. As if noticing her concern, Skull Face said, "Don't worry, I've already spoken with your brother and convinced him not to kill me." Apparently this was a source of amusement for Skull Face as he chuckled darkly. "He will help you get used to your new body." With that Skull Face turned around and walked towards, but then abruptly stopped and turned his head to regard Dana again. "Dana, you are very lucky. Most people who are infected with 'one that covers' lose their humanity in the process." He then opened the door and walked out.

 _Fucking hell._

 **LINE BREAK**

Dana looked through her scope with one eye while the other eye scanned the area for her opponent. She had discovered that she could use both eyes as master eyes, as well as her senses were amplified a lot and her reaction time had been decreased significantly, making her one of the best snipers in the world, although her brother still wiped the floor with her in any type of shooting competition (and he was doing it one handed to add insult to injury). And she would need all the help she could get. Her opponent was faster than her, stronger than her, and had his own cloaking ability, although not as perfect as her own.

Her scouting eye spotted a rising plume of dust, and she shifted her rifle to point towards it. _Got you no-_

A hand grabbed her shoulder, and Dana twirled around to see the familiar blue eyes of Alex Mercer. He smirked. "I won," he stated. He let her go and Dana stumbled slightly before managing to straighten herself. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You always win," she said.

They had been going through different situations, with Alex shifting to be a marine, Blackwatch soldier, Blackwatch officer, D-code, and even himself. The condition for the last one was that if Dana managed managed to hit him, she would win. Unfortunate for Dana, Alex was very good at dodging bullets, it was that he never found a use for it, considering the fact that he could regenerate from most things almost instantly.

"I'm just that good," Alex said as he held his head up high.

Dana slugged him.

 **LINE BREAK**

Dana looked at the helicopter carrying Alex away, then at the small cylindrical object Skull Face had given to her earlier. The vocal cords parasite, more specifically one of the 3 English strains, was in her hands. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, her revenge against Big Boss would be guaranteed if he took her prisoner and she would hopefully walk away alive. But on the other hand, she would be muted like a bad soap opera, not being able to speak to another human being, though with where she was going to be assigned, it wasn't very likely that she would be speaking to someone else for a long time. And there was also the fact that she might die, as well as that it wouldn't be personal enough. However, like her brother said, it was always good to have a backup plan in mind.

With that in mind, Dana injected it into her neck, threw it away, and walked away.

 **And done. It occurs to me that we never actually see a SKULL die.**

 **Have you seen the new Pacific Rim movie trailer? It looks AWESOME.**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Opportunity for Revenge

**Hi. I'm back. With another chapter. First things first, from here on out, I'm going to start each chapter with a question and see if you guys can answer it. Why? Because why the hell not. So first question is going to be simple. "Red like Roses" is a song made by who?**

 **Also I want to say something about the order of Quiet cutscenes in my game. I got the cutscene in which she shoots between the helicopter blades before I did the Visit Quiet side op. Was this supposed to happen, or is a glitch?**

 **In this chapter, Dana gets shot, nearly killed, nearly killed again, and then put into an open cell to be gawked at by sexually frustrated soldiers. Yay.**

 **ON TO THE MOTHERFUCKING REVIEWS.**

 **Ecoolasice: You weren't wrong actually, it is just that the strain of Blacklight she injected into herself was very limited in what it could do and how long it could last so she doesn't become infected. It was able to keep her alive long enough to be treated, but it really wouldn't be able to keep her alive longer than that, hence why Skull Face gave her the parasite treatment. The strain would be able to minor wounds almost instantly, but not anything too ridiculous, like growing an entire arm back. It would, however, be able to get rid of any disease, virus, etc. wink wink nudge nudge. The story will focus on Dana mostly with other people's perspective's thrown in every once in while.**

 **Commander Blunt: You don't really need any prior knowledge of the Metal Gear universe for this story and MGSV in general. And your welcome.**

 **ON TO THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

* * *

Dana waited on top of an arch in the Aabe Shifap Ruins, with her sniper rifle at the ready. And waited. And waited. Finally, she thought, _Fuck this,_ and reached behind her to grab a little cloth bag hooked to her belt. She rummaged inside it, then pulled out one of the cassettes that Alex had given her for her most recent birthday, and put it into her cassette player. The familiar tune of _Maneater_ started playing in the air.

Now Dana may be an elite soldier and one of the world's greatest snipers, but even she grows bored when she has nothing to do. And making sure that no intruders reach the Central Base Camp by guarding the only route there in quite possibly the most boring place in the world was very boring. The sandstorm that blew through the minute after she put the music on was the most interesting thing that had happened all day. For fuck's sake, couldn't Skull Face have given her a day off? Dana was either out assassinating Soviet officers or on this arch. That all she did since she got to Afghanistan.

It was in times like those that Dana wished Pariah was there. He had a way of making everyone happy. It was hard to believe that the little bundle of joy was capable of wiping out mankind on his own.

So she was surprised that when the sandstorm was over, there was a figure on horseback at the beginning of the ruins. Dana lifted up her sniper and looked through her scope to see who it was, and _Holy fucking shit_ it was Big Bitch, uhh, she means Big Boss.

Dana wanted revenge badly, but she didn't let it cloud her mind. Big Boss wasn't even at the top of her shit list. Skull Face was, but that was besides the point. She understood why things had gone the way they had, after all she had been in a similar situation multiple times.

But her chance at revenge was right in front of her, and she would be damned if she didn't take it.

Dana looked through the scope of her rifle as Big Boss dismounted, and marks shaped like a butterfly appeared around her eyes. She measured the distance and wind speed, then shifted a little bit to the right of Big Boss's head. She fired.

There was a loud crack as the bullet was sent flying through the air and would have slammed into Big Boss's head if he hadn't dove for cover in time. _Shit,_ she thought as she pulled the bolt back, then aimed at the fallen pillar that Big Boss had taken cover behind. He poked his head out and Dana fired again, but he ducked back down just in time and the bullet slammed into the top of his cover. She pulled the bolt back again and looked down her scope just in time to see Big Boss aiming his sniper rifle at her. Dana tried to move out of the way, but it was too late, as a bullet pierced her shoulder, knocking her flat on her back.

 _Shit, that fucking hurt_ , she thought, and laid there for a second before jumping back on her feet. Dana fell down from the arch and sprinted faster than any human would be able to, cloaking herself after a few seconds. She jumped and dematerialized to allow her to jump farther and fell down onto her next vantage point. She turned around and saw a red metal fist rocketing towards her face. The impact dazed her and left her open to follow attacks, which Big Boss took advantage of. He hit her with five consecutive strikes, knocking her down. He took out a small pistol from his waist, pointed it at her, and fired. The dart hit Dana in the forehead, but didn't anything anything other than that. She took out a grenade out from her waist, pulled the pin, dropped it. Looking back, she saw that Big Boss had just barely escaped the blast radius, but still had been hit by some shrapnel, considering that there was now some blood on whatever he was wearing.

She pulled the dart out of her forehead, and her eyes widened as she realized it was a tranquilizer. Already she was feeling the effects. Her eyes fell on a pool of water nearby. Water would be able to counteract it. She moved to the the pool, just barely being able to make it there. Dana let the parasites drink up, but then she felt another dart impact her, and then another. She tried to jump away, but wasn't able to do much more than that as the combined effects of three different tranquilizers was sufficient to put her under and she collapsed in the middle of the ruins.

 **LINE BREAK**

Dana woke up to the sound of a gun cocking. She couldn't do anything, not even open her eyes. She knew that Big Boss was standing above her, ready to end her life. She waited for the end. But it didn't come. She realized that he wasn't going to kill her and she knew what was going to come. With all her remaining strength, she pulled her pistol from her holster and slowly brought it up to her head. She felt hands grasp her pistol. Dana tried to fight him, but at the moment she was too weak to do anything. The pistol was was pulled from her hands, and after a few seconds the hands returned with handcuffs. She let them be put on. There was nothing she could really do at the moment.

Big Boss pulled her onto his shoulders and after a minute she could hear the sound of a helicopter. It kept getting louder until when the helicopter must have arrived. Big Boss put her on the cold metal floor, before getting on himself. It was at this point that Dana could open her eyes. She opened them for a moment, watching the scenery go by as the helicopter lifted off, and then closed them. For the moment, she was content to rest.

Dana felt a pair of arms gently lift her up. He didn't grope or fondle her despite her vulnerable condition. He carefully laid on her on the seat, and then used a jacket as a makeshift blanket. Dana's eyes shot open. She was going to suffocate.

Adrenaline shot through her body and she threw the jacket off her, then phasing one hand out of her cuffs, she grabbed the jacket off the floor and threw it at Big Boss when he turned around. Dana opened the door, then cloaked herself and sat in the seat next to the door. She watched Big Boss finally get the jacket off himself and then look outside the open door for her. Finally he leaned back and closed the door. Dana sighed and leaned back in the seat, making herself comfortable for the long ride ahead.

 **LINE BREAK**

An alarm sounded through the helicopter and Dana watched Big Boss go up to the cockpit to talk to the pilot. Pequod, the pilot, said, "Confirm, one bogey on our six, steady at point four miles. It's tailing us."

Another person over the radio said, "Don't lead it back to Mother Base."

"Roger. We'll shake it off," the pilot said, and yanked the control stick hard towards the right. A jet roared over the top of the helicopter, firing its guns all the way. Big Boss came back to the cabin and then opened one of the doors. _The fuck is he doing,_ Dana thought. The jet fired off and missile, and the pilot shouted, "INCOMING!" Flares shot out of the helicopter, and the missile was brought off course.

"Another one," the pilot said as the jet fired another missile. Flares shot out of the helicopter again. But the missile didn't waver in its course. "It's an LGM! Hold on."

Big Boss opened the other door and flicked the button for the door mounted machine gun. But he was thrown on his back as the helicopter rocked hard to its side. He tried to get back on it, but was then thrown on his back again. The missile was getting close now. Big Boss tried again, but failed once more. _I ain't gonna die out here in the sea,_ Dana thought and jumped on the minigun controls and decloaked. She fired and blew up the missile. The jet shot above the helicopter. Big Boss looked at her in either shock, suspicion, or some combination of the two. _It doesn't matter what he thinks, he's gonna die anyway. But not now._ He placed a hand on her shoulder and took the controls from her.

Dana grabbed her sniper rifle from the rack in the back and moved to the side of Big Boss. The jet was circling back around now. She loaded a round into the chamber as Big Boss fired, forcing the jet to do evasive maneuvers. Dana put the stock against her shoulder and looked down the scopes as the jet got closer and closer. She aimed at the cockpit of the jet and fired.

Time seemed to slow down as the bullet exited the barrel of the gun. The jet stopped doing its intricate movements it was doing a moment before. Dana watched in satisfaction as the jet passed below them, its pilot slumped over and blood all and Big Boss looked behind them as the jet splashed down in the water, creating one of the most anticlimactic crashes Dana had ever seen. Big Boss and Dana looked at each other for a moment before Dana moved towards the seat that she had sat in before, and pulled the bolt of her rifle 5 times, emptying it.

She handed her rifle to Big Boss using her gloved hand, who looked a her rifle, then the cuffs dangling from her wrist, then took it. _Fine_ , Dana thought, and phased her other hand through the cuffs, and settled back for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 **Done. I brought Pariah into this, so now Dana has two brothers who can wipe out all life on Earth on their own.**

 **Dana's encounter with Big Boss was based on my encounter with Quiet. First found her during a sandstorm, but when the actual mission had commenced, the sandstorm was gone. Also, she also dropped right in front of me in my playthrough, but instead of punching her, I shot her in the face with my sniper. See, this is video game logic. You can shoot someone in the face with a sniper and they will get up like nothing happened, but shoot them in the face with a pistol during a cutscene and they will die easily.**

 **The next chapter will go over Dana's introduction to Mother Base and her time there. The chapter after that will begin her missions with Big Boss.**

 **Damn, 1,156 views.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tense Introductions

**Gipsy Danger. What movie is this giant robot in?**

 **Seriously, no reviews.**

 **Sorry that I took this long to get out a chapter. But I do have a life you know.**

 **This chapter, Dana now gets thrown into a cell to be gawked at by sexually frustrated soldiers.**

 **ON TO THE MOTHERFUCKING CHAPTER.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or Metal Gear Solid**

"I was made for this," - Speech

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Radio/Comms

"I was made for this," - Telepathy/Hive mind

" _ **I was made for this,"**_ \- Memories

" _I was made for this,"_ \- Thoughts

* * *

Big Boss was quite an interesting individual. Even after Dana had shown that she was able to cloak herself, hide in his helicopter for four hours without him noticing anything, and then hit the pilot of a jet with only a sniper rifle, there was no sign of hostility towards her. All he did was sit there on the seat, fiddling with that holographic device of his, and occasionally take a glance at her. He didn't seem to be suspicious of her, and almost seemed to trust her, which was surprising given that Dana's first greeting to him was a pistol and the second one was a bullet.

Dana honestly didn't know what she thought of him. One part of her wanted to kill him while the other didn't. It was weird. She supposed this is what Alex felt when Cross was revealed to be his contact.

Finally Big Boss looked up at her. "Don't talk much do you?" he asked. Dana shook her head. He chuckled. "Well, that's fine. Got any family?" he suddenly asked. Dana hesitated, then slowly nodded. Alex and Pariah weren't technically her brothers, the real Alex Mercer had actually died back in Manhattan and Pariah and her didn't have the same parents, but she still considered them her brothers.

"As far as I know, I don't have any family," Big Boss said. "My mother and father died some time back and I never got around to getting a wife." Now that he mentioned it, Dana wondered if she was even going to get married, especially in her current state. Maybe Pariah and Alex could create something to completely fix her body, but how they would do that without turning her into an infected she didn't know. It was proven that she had a resistance to Blacklight and Redlight, but how far it went was anybody's guess, and no one really wanted to test it. Though technically she was already a Blacklight infected, considering that she and Alex had discovered she a slight connection to the Blacklight hive mind, likely built up from all the exposure she had to Blacklight.

But that train of thought also brought something else to her attention. Since she had that connection to the hive mind, Alex and Pariah would eventually be able to find her. She didn't want that yet, considering Alex would quite likely slaughter everybody at Big Boss's base, including the legendary soldier himself. She would need to suppress it.

Dana sighed

 **LINE BREAK**

The pilot pushed a few buttons and flicked a switch on the top of the cockpit as large form of Mother Base came into view. It was much bigger than Dana had imagined (THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID. I'm sorry). She had been expecting a ragtag group of soldiers with maybe one or two platforms, but not this hulking monstrosity. If she ever did try and kill Big Boss, she wasn't sure she would be able to make it out alive, leaving the only the vocal cord parasites, which would also likely kill her. She also didn't want any bystanders to be killed if she could help it.

She heard the buzzing of a helicopter coming the right, and then from the left. _Pretty big welcoming party,_ she thought. Big Boss got up from his, but then was stopped by a laser sight pointed at his chest. _They would so willingly kill their boss just to kill me?_ She didn't like them already.

Dana got up from her seat to looked at the helicopter on the left, and was surprised to see that the door mounted minigun was pointed straight at her. _Shit._ An arm moved in front of her. It was Big Boss's. _Is he trying to protect me?_ she thought. Nothing here made sense. Dana had just tried to kill him, and here he was, trying to protect her. The metal structure of a platform came into view and the helicopter peeled away and then a bunch of armed soldiers on a helipad, their weapons aimed at the helicopter. Then they disappeared, and then more soldiers in slick black body suits with red berets came into view next to a helipad, their weapons thankfully pointed down. Among them was a man with a crutch and a long trench coat, and a man with revolvers at his hips and cowboy boots. Crutch said, "No way she's setting foot on this base."

Big Boss an open hand out to her, and she sat back down on the seats, now no longer able to see what was going on outside. Crutch shouted to Big Boss, "Boss, she's with Cipher."

 _Fuck it._

As Big Boss moved to sit back in his seat, Dana moved to the open door, looked at Big Boss, and jumped out. She fell down, easily controlling her descent, and then cloaked herself halfway through. Dana landed on the metal platform, creating a small shockwave that drew the attention of everyone present, uncloaked herself and made a big show of phasing her hands out of her cuffs. It was during moments like these that Dana wanted to shout SUCK MY DICK, but she couldn't, and even if she could, she didn't have one.

She stood up, and someone shouted, "Contact! Move, move!" _No shit there's contact._ The red berets surrounded her with their weapons raised. She could see the fear in their eyes, and she didn't like it. Dana didn't want to be feared, only respected. She was still human, it was just that she was superhuman.

A stray thought flew through her head. If they feared her, then how would they react to Alex, hell, even Pariah? The kid may not be as dangerous as Alex in combat, but he could still be very fucking scary.

Dana cloaked herself, and the soldiers murmured to themselves and lower their weapons slightly as she disappeared from sight. Dana watched them for a moment and slid about 5 meters to her right.

Cowboy came forward and looked around before shouting, "Thermals!" _He's good._

Three men came forward and slid goggles over and searched the platform for Dana before surrounding her. She uncloaked. The red berets moved to her new position and surrounded her. As they were moving, Cowboy came over and said, "Seize her."

Crutch came over and said, "Fire!"

A thermal goggle soldier raised his rifle, but Cowboy put his hand on his arm and said, "Miller. She saved the Boss."

Crutch, apparently named Miller, replied, "She was saving herself," and smacked the same thermal goggle soldier on the arm and said, "Fire." _For fuck's sake people, make up your goddamn minds. Do you want to shoot me or not?_

Fortunately, Big Boss cut in. "Put her in the cells," he said as he came forward and pushed the soldiers rifles down.

"Boss," said Miller incredulously.

Big Boss ignored him. "Keep an eye on her," he said, speaking to Cowboy.

Cowboy nodded. "Right," he said. "Take her away." The soldiers gestured towards Dana to move, but she didn't move a muscle. "What are you waiting for? Move!" said Cowboy, a bit more forcefully. Dana still didn't budge. She felt a hand be placed on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Big Boss's. She sighed, turned around and walked away.

 **LINE BREAK**

With her unique situation, Dana didn't mind her cell. She was open to the sun and rain, and she could slip out whenever she wanted to, granted that no one noticed her disappearance. But still, _who the fuck would put a goddamn toilet in an open fucking cell?_

However, Dana found herself quickly growing, even with the boombox in the corner of her cell and her bag full of music tapes. She really had nothing to do.

The only two things that were interesting was her medical check up, where some asshat had tried to put a jacket on her. She broke his arm.

The other thing was Big Boss's visits to her. They talked, or as close as you could get to talking considering she couldn't speak. But it was still wasn't bad at all. He would tell her stories, things that happened around the base and on his missions, and sometimes he would ask her question, to which she would nod or shake her head.

Another added bonus of that was that the soldiers above didn't openly stare at her or catcall her. Yay for small victories she guessed.

But _fuck_ , she was bored. Hell, even getting her assed kicked by Alex or Cross was better than this.

She heard someone climb down the steps and looked up to see Cowboy, who was call Ocelot from what she could gather from the conversations of the soldiers outside her cell.

He held his hands up. "Look," he said, "Big Boss is coming down here to talk about your unique situation. Just thought I'd give you a bit of warning."

Dana nodded and lied back on her 'bed'. It was more like someone put a shitty mattress on a fucking table.

* * *

 **Look, if I ever say something about future chapters, disregard it. It's probably wrong.**

 **BITCHES LOVE CANNONS!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
